


Throwin' Tantrums

by Ranua



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the comment fic prompts: Any, any, "My judgment isn't impaired! It's as bad as it always is!" & RPS, Christian Kane/Steve Carlson, desperate is not a sexual preference & author's choice, author's choice, "for god's sake, stop portraying me as a dumb blonde!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwin' Tantrums

Steve was actually shouting at him. The man who never seemed to loose his cool was literally jumping up and down in anger shouting. Chris knew he was risking getting punched, but he couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

'Do you know what you look like?' he asked the blonde. 'You look like a spoiled little brat who didn't get his way and you aren't making a lick of damned sense.'

Rant drawing to a sputtering halt at the brunettes laughter, Steve leveled a glare at Chris worthy of Elliot at his most pissed. 'What's it too you ya damned loudmouthed redneck! You don't ever give a shit what I'm saying anyway so why would it matter if I'm not making any damn sense now!'

'We~ll,' Chris drawled knowing it would wind the blonde up even more, 'you don't have to be making sense for me to know this is a damn stupid idea.'

Throwing up his hands Steve stomped through the kitchen and out the patio door, 'Well fuck you too Kane! I can fucking go out with whoever I damn well want to and you have no god-damned say in it.'

'You haven't gone out on a date since what's her name dumped you.' Chris followed his friend out on the deck where the blonde was lighting up with furious motions. 'Besides this is a dude, since when do you date guys?'

'Maybe I've decided to broaden my horizons.' Steve's words and motions were curt. 'Women sure as shit haven't been working out,' he muttered in a bitter voice.

'So you're desperate,' Chris shrugged. 'It happens man, but desperate ain't a sexual preference. What are you gonna do when he wants a good-night kiss? Or hell, a little more?'

Running a hand through his hair with a tired sigh Steve stubbed out his just lit cigarette. 'Don't treat me like a dumb blonde man. If it goes to crap you can tell me 'I told you so' all you want. Til then just be the friend you say you are and trust my judgment.'

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like a part of something larger so I may revisit it and expand it


End file.
